Electronic systems and circuits are often utilized in a number of scenarios to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as computers, video equipment, and communication systems facilitate increased productivity and cost reduction in analyzing and communicating information in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. Frequently, these activities involve storage of vast amounts of information and significant resources are expended storing and processing the information.
The information and data generated and utilized by various systems is often valuable and extensive, and losing the data can be very detrimental. A number of traditional approaches attempt to utilize data recovery and backup scenarios to facilitate preservation of the data. However, traditional approaches often involve storage of large amounts of duplicate information. Storage of duplicate copies of files can consume or occupy significant amounts of resources (e.g., storage resources, etc.). However, attempts at de-duplication can also consume or occupy significant amounts of resources (e.g., processing bandwidth to perform the de-duplication process, etc.). There can be a lot of data which is more likely to change or get deleted in the near future, but get “unnecessarily” de-duplicated during the de-duplication of a whole virtual machine image (e.g., vmdk, etc.). Conventional attempts at reducing de-duplication of temporary data inside a virtual machine are typically limited and usually sit inside a host operating system (e.g., ESX server) or inside a guest operating system itself but do not work directly with a file server or storage unit.